We Found A Demon (FANFIC).
Characters: Chloe Soul Penelope Ward (IUG OC) Esther Ward (IUG OC) ''-xoxo- '' It has been a while, since Chloe was in the human world. She was hiding in the shadows, eating out of bins. Nothing but scraps stuffed in her mouth. She had to stay out the sunlight. It's not safe for demons or vampires to lurk about during the day. Night is much safer. Suddenly, there were strange noises coming towards the demon. Chloe swiftly drops her can full of expired beans and hisses in response. Her eyes glow red, as she cowers in a corner beside a brick wall. Two girls had discovered the creature. One of them claps in delight whilst the other folds her arms, looking grumpy. "Well, slap me silly!" She moves closer towards Chloe and examines her. She's just rolled up in a ball. Chloe get's her head removed from her knees by the girl. She hisses like a cat whilst she scratches the human's arm. The girl pushes her blue-tinted glasses more on her face. She then get's out a cross from her bag, and throws it onto the demon. Chloe backs away from it, trying not to burn. "We found a demon!" "Nobody cares, butter-fingers". "I know, because a demon's weakness is a cross. Oh! And holy water!" "You're gonna give it holy water? Why did you even give it the cross?" "I'm not expecting it to drink the holy water. I only done that to see if it was a demon". "Why are YOU so interested in demons, anyway?" "Because they are interesting, Penelope". "Not. They're lame. Like you, Esther". "Oi! Don't be cheeky!" The demon was seriously lost in space. She had no idea what was going on. Chloe slowly makes a move. Esther quietly stares at her, trying to work out how she was moving. Demons start to move slow, then their speed increases. Penelope was just acting like a BRAT. Since she was adopted in the Ward family, she didn't want to be nerdy like her parents. Including her sister. She's also a bookworm. And guess WHAT. Esther is interested in anything that's not HUMAN. Penelope didn't give a single damn. "You see that?" "What?" "The way she was moving?" "What? Were you checking out her body?" "What?! NO. It's just that--" "Just WHAT??" "I know how a demon moves". "How?" "I've read books about them in the local library!" "Oh puh-lease. You're such a dork". "And proud of it! C'mon, we've got to follow it!" Chloe was running as fast as she could from the "maniacs". The sun was almost burning her skin. Bright red lumps appeared on her skin, as she was running. She then grows bat-like wings and starts to fly in the sky. The sisters were below her, following her every move. They ran all the way from London to America. Chloe was getting exhausted. She looked like she needed to go to A&E. She crashes on the ground like a plane, scraping her skin against the concrete. Most of her skin was peeled off, but her red lumps were still visible. She had discovered a Monster School. Chloe's lumps slowly disappear as she looks at the sign, saying "MONSTER HIGH". This school looked just right. She flies into the school, then into the HeadMistress' office. She signs some paper and is welcomed by most students. Esther and Penelope enter the school, and they also go into the office. Esther slams her hands onto the desk, whilst her sweat was trickling off her jacket and onto the HeadMistress' papers she had to mark. "Can we attend this school?" "Why?" "WE NEED TO!!" "Uh...of course. First, you two have to sign this contract". The duo quickly sign the contract, then examine the whole school for the demon. Chloe was found by them inside her own locker, which was open. She hisses quietly at them, trying to make them go away. "GO AWAY!" "NO. Like, what is your problem?" "MY PROBLEM?! I'M SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS". "Why? Has the human race done something wrong?" "YES. I DIED BECAUSE OF THEM. AND THEN I ENDED UP IN HELL. BECAME A DEMON..ADOPTED BY SATAN. I RUN AWAY. THEN I CAME HERE". "Not all humans are bad. I think you're lovely". "PFFT. NOBODY LOVES ME". "Well, someday you will find a fish from the sea". "EXCUSE ME? A FISH?" "What butter-fingers means by that, it's just a phrase which humans use". "Like when you find somebody out there". "Yeah, yeah! Like that!" UNFINISHED DO NOT EDIT DO NOT DELETE Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction